Shadow (Shadow Fight)
|-|Human (SF2)= |-|Shadow (SF2)= |-|Disguised (SF2)= |-|Human (SF3)= |-|Shadow (SF3)= Summary Shadow is the eponymous protagonist of Shadow Fight 2 and an important character in Shadow Fight 3. He was a powerful and arrogant warrior who foolishly opened the Gates of Shadows in his pursuit of a worthy battle and unleashed the Shadow Energy into the world in doing so, its emission was so great it overpowered him and destroyed his flesh and soul, leaving him as nothing but a shadowy existence. He steadily grows in power with the help of his companions and would be lover, May, to undo his mistake. In due course of time, he defeats all the unleashed Shadow Energy corrupted demons, along with their master, Titan, and manages to close the Gates of Shadows once and for all, regaining his mortal body and soul. Right after this, Shadow is once again tasked with saving the world, but this time from The Eternals, god-like beings who each embody different concepts of creation, who have been awakened by the Shadow Energy that filled the planet when the Gates of Shadows were opened by Shadow. The hero proves his might by defeating all of them one by one, and kills them at the end of his journey to the Underworld. Shortly after he marries May, and lives off a peaceful and calm life with her. Or so it was supposed to be. May became pregnant and bore the Descendant, as well as a sentient Shadow Monster called Shadow Mind. Seeing the monster, Shadow tried to kill it. As the fight was taking place close to May, Shadow Mind summoned Shadow Monsters to protect May and the infant Descendant from harm, but to no avail. In his rage, Shadow blindly slaughtered everything in his path, with Shadow Mind and the Descendant being the sole survivors of Shadow's rampage. He blamed May's death on Shadow Mind and tried to kill it over the course of many years, but failed. Then he discovered a portal in May's grave that allowed time travel. Wasting no time, he set about in preparation of destroying this world and creating a new one where May was still alive, but gets stopped by The Descendant, who had chased him to the future and fought him. In an unexpected turn of events, the world gets destroyed in the middle of their fight and Shadow dies, along with the Descendant. He is the original founder of the Legion. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 2-B | 2-B | 2-B Name: Shadow Origin: Shadow Fight 2 Gender: Male Age: Possibly in his 20s-30s in Shadow Fight 2. Possibly in his 40s-50s in Shadow Fight 3. Classification: Human, Warrior, Shadow, Hero | Tyrant (by everyone who is against him and the Legion), Villain, Ancestor of The Descendant, Ruler of Legion | Shadow Lord Powers and Abilities: |-| Pre-Titan (SF2)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and fight against other disembodied shadows), Martial Arts, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Telekinesis, Summoning (Of meteors and a spirit dragon), Poison Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Blood Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Rage Power, Healing, Damage Reduction, Damage Boost, Absorption (Of health and damage taken), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict bleeding and stun), Attack Reflection, Reactive Power Level (Every fight makes him stronger), limited Resurrection, Durability Negation (With poison attacks), Resistance to Biological Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a body or soul), Empathic Manipulation (Resisted Widow's attempts at charming him), Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected by Titan's mind control attempts), Willpower Manipulation (His will was strong enough to make him live even without a body or soul), Corruption (Walked through the Gates of Shadows without turning into a corrupted, mindless husk), Memory Manipulation and Madness Manipulation |-|Post-Titan (SF2)=All previous abilities, except Immortality, Non-Corporeality, Resistance to Biological Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Due to regaining his body and soul); Reality Warping, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and kill abstract, conceptual beings such as the Eternals), Creation, Fate Manipulation (Can decide which direction the coil of life and death takes), possibly Supernatural Luck (The Son of Heaven awarded Shadow with a coin, which is descibed by him as being an ancient artifact that always grants good luck to its owner), Resistance to Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Was unaffected by Fatum's attempt at manipulating and snapping his thread of life), Fate Manipulation (Was unaffected by Fatum, Whisper and Tenebris' attempts at wielding the threads of fate against him), Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation |-|Pre-Shadow Mind Absorption (SF3)=All previous abilities, except Immortality, Non-Corporeality, Resistance to Biological Manipulation and Soul Manipulation; Preparation (Given enough time, he was able to develop The Accelerator Core, which was a weapon designed to destroy all of Shadow Energy on a global scale), Sealing (Sealed Shadow Mind in the Sphere), Invulnerability (Gains a regenerative shield that blocks a limited amount of health and damage taken), likely Resistance to Possession (Could not be possessed by Shadow Mind), Perception Manipulation (Shadow Energy attacks did not cause him any hallucinations) |-|Post-Shadow Mind Absorption (SF3)=All previous abilities, possibly Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 long as Shadow Energy exists, he will be reborn indefinitely), Regeneration (High, is able to regenerate his "body" by using Shadow Energy particles), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Magic as Darkness Manipulation (Passively clouds everything in darkness in his vicinity), Light Manipulation, Shadow Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Passively creates storms in his vicinity), Summoning (Of Shadow beasts), Shadow Fire Manipulation, Teleportation with Time Travel and Portal Creation (Can go anywhere there is Shadow Energy, be it planets, outer space, universes or timelines. Can create portals that lead into the future with the help of Shadow Energy), Corruption (Type 2), Enhanced Vision (Can see the Invisible Dome), Explosion Manipulation (A single shadow particle alone if split can create a Shadow Energy blast), Shapeshifting, Durability Negation (With Shadow Energy, that can create spatial-temporal rifts), Spatial Manipulation (Shadow Energy can create portals between the worlds), Matter Manipulation (Shadow Energy can change the structure of any material), Perception Manipulation (Any contact with Shadow Energy causes hallucinations), Mind Manipulation (Can control the minds of those who come in contact with Shadow Energy), Willpower Manipulation (The strongest of Shadow Energy emissions can erase the will of those hit by them), Absorption (of Shadow Energy), BFR (Can send his enemies and leave them in their own minds like [[Sealing]]. If he choses to fight his enemy there, he can only be harmed if the enemy uses Shadow Energy), Reactive Power Level (The more his opponent fights against him, the more he learns and memorates their attack patterns), Danmaku, Levitation, Status Effect Inducement (Via Interference), Extrasensory Perception (Of Shadow Energy around him), Possession (By tagging Shadow Mind to fight alongside him), Blessed, Power Nullification (Via Discharge), Time Manipulation (Via Time Bomb, can also stop and rewind time), Telepathy (Can communicate with people that are in Shadow Form), Cosmic Awareness with Precognition (Can see "anything hidden" and through space and time), Genius Intelligence (Shadow Energy can increase the intelligence of a human to unprecedented levels), Resistance to Biological Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a body or soul), Pain Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Due to Shadow Mind surviving Shadow's attacks when they fought in the past) Attack Potency: Planet level (Defeated Titan, who would've destroyed the Shadow World if he absorbed Shadow's essence). Can ignore durability with poison attacks. | Multiverse level (Defeated Tenebris, who forged the light and darkness of thousands of universes). Can ignore durability with poison attacks. | Multiverse level (Is still as strong as his younger self. Put up a good fight against The Descendant who had Shadow Mind inside of him/her). Can ignore durability with poison attacks. | Multiverse level (At least two times more powerful than his former self due to fusing with Shadow Mind). Can ignore durability with poison attacks and Shadow Energy. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can attack using lightning, and dodge attacks from other lightning users like Hermit who uses natural lightning) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can swing around extremely heavy weapons like Guan Daos and Warhammers with little issue | At least Athletic Human | At least Athletic Human | At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Planet Class (Can trade blows with Titan) | Multiversal (Can trade blows with Tenebris) | Multiversal (Can trade blows with the Shadow Mind absorbed Descendant) | Multiversal (At least two times more powerful than before) Durability: Planet level (Can take hits from Titan) | Multiverse level (Can take hits from Tenebris) | Multiverse level (Can take hits from the Shadow Mind absorbed Descendant) | Multiverse level (At least two times more durable than before) Stamina: Unlimited as a disembodied shadow | Very High, fought against each Eternal multiple times in order to weaken their shield (is no longer a disembodied shadow) | Very High | Unlimited, is once again a disembodied shadow Range: Standard to extended melee range with most weapons. Up to hundreds of metres with magic. | Same as before. | Standard to extended melee range with most weapons. Up to hundreds of metres with magic. Extended melee range with the dual swords while in his mech, up to hundreds of meters with rockets. | Standard to extended melee range with most weapons. Up to hundreds of meters with magic. Multiversal with Shadow Energy, since he can manipulate all of Shadow Energy from many different universes and timelines. Standard Equipment: Any of a huge variety of weapons, any of a large number of amulets for casting magic, various kinds of armours | All the previous ones, Charges of Darkness (the large types are capable of one-shotting Tenebris), and elixirs (Healing Vine improves healing by a small amount and Steel Hedgehog, which reflects a portion of the damage Shadow takes back to his attacker) | Same as before. | All previous equipment, and with a mech that uses two pair of swords and rocket launchers. | All previous equipment, and all of Shadow Energy, but without his mech. Intelligence: Average (SF2 events) | Insane, but also a genius (SF3 events) Weaknesses: His arrogance in his skill is a major issue. His hot-headed and impulsive nature have caused much grief for both him and the world. Fairly limited to what types of magic he can cast depending on what amulets he's equipped with at the time. His magic amulets require "mana" to use, which can be obtained from hitting the enemy or getting by the latter, or even through some perks and enchantments. | Is deranged, although it doesn't affect his fighting. Fairly limited to what types of magic he can cast depending on what amulets he's equipped with at the time. His magic amulets require "mana" to use, which can be obtained from hitting the enemy or getting by the latter, or even through some perks and enchantments. Key: Shadow Fight 2 (Pre-Titan) | Shadow Fight 2 (Post-Titan) | Shadow Fight 3 (Pre-Shadow Mind Absorption) | Shadow Fight 3 (Post-Shadow Mind Absorption) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Toggle |-|Shadow= Perks *'Cobra:' A chance that during first 3 seconds of a round Shadow's first strike would reduce the enemy's health by 10%. *'Desperate:' Shadow deals 47% more damage when his health is lower than 20%. *'Avenger:' A chance for Shadow to trigger Avenger, which grants a critical hit (critical hits are considered as 50% bonus damage dealt) with 200% increased damage for 5 seconds after receiving a critical hit. *'Helm Breaker:' A chance for Shadow to increase his damage to enemy heads by 51% for 5 seconds after dealing a head hit to them. *'Furious:' A chance for Shadow to get deal 30% more damage on a successful hit. This effect wears off if he's hit or after 8 seconds. *'Pain Rage:' A chance for Shadow to increase his damage dealt by 39% for 8 seconds after receiving a head hit. *'Eagle Eye:' Not using ranged weapons (magic and Shadow Energy not included) for more than 5 seconds triggers a chance for Shadow to deal 115% more damage on his thrown weapon attacks for 3 seconds. *'Full Power:' A chance for Shadow to increase his magic damage by 50% for 4 seconds after his magic is fully charged. *'Martial Spirit:' A chance for Shadow to increase his magic recharge from a successful unarmed attack by 100%. *'Overcharge:' After Shadow's magic is fully charged, 5 successful melee attacks grants him +50% magic damage for 5 seconds. *'Mirror:' Blocking an enemy hit gives Shadow a chance to deal 90% more damage for 2 seconds. *'Disorientation:' A chance for Shadow to increase his thrown weapons attack damage by 65% after using said weapons. *'Rock:' A chance for Shadow to withstand a critical hit without falling to the ground, returning 60% of its damage to the enemy. *'Concussion:' A chance for Shadow to prevent the enemy from using their magic and ranged weapons for 8 seconds after hitting them in the head. *'Steel Foot:' A chance for Shadow to knock down his enemy with a kick. This chance is doubled if he's in the air. *'Block Breaker:' A chance for Shadow's attacks to bypass his enemy's blocks. *'Enlightenment:' A chance for Shadow to avoid a death blow, replenishing 25% of his health instead. *'Ricochet:' A chance for Shadow to block all damage from an incoming ranged attack. Enchantments *'Precision' Shadow's weapon and thrown weapon are enchanted with Precision, allowing him to have a chance to make a critical hit with an increased damage (critical hits are considered as 50% bonus damage dealt. With this enchantment it should be around 75% bonus damage dealt). *'Overheat:' Shadow's weapon, thrown weapon, magic, helm and armour are enchanted with Overheat, allowing him to have a chance to apply a buff on himself that makes his next attack inflict 200% more damage every time he hits the enemy with said equipment (weapon, thrown weapon and magic) or gets hit in the head or body (helm and armour) (each stack of the buff lasts 5 seconds before it disappears). This effect can stack up to 5 times if Shadow hits the opponent with all of his weapon types and gets hit in the body and head in quick succsession for a potential of his next attack to inflict up to 1000% more damage instead (each stack of the buff lasts 5 seconds before it disappears). *'Poisoning:' Shadow's weapon, thrown weapon and magic are enchanted with Poisoning, allowing him to have a chance that his enemy will start to lose 3% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit by weapons and ranged weapons, and 10.2% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit by magic. This effect can stack up to 3 times if Shadow hits the opponent with his weapon, throwing weapon and magic in quick succsession for a potential of the opponent to lose 22.2% health per second over 5 seconds instead. *'Weakness:' Shadow's weapon, thrown weapon and magic are enchanted with Poisoning, allowing him to have a chance to weaken his enemy's attack damage by 75% for 5 seconds after a successful hit. This effect can stack up to 3 times if Shadow hits the opponent with his weapon, throwing weapon and magic in quick succsession for a potential of weakening the opponent's attack damage by 225% for 5 seconds after successful hits instead. *'Magic Recharge:' Shadow's weapon, armour and helm are enchanted with Magic Recharge, allowing him to have a chance to increase his magic recharge from a successful hit by 300% and from taking a hit by 700%. *'Bloodrage:' Shadow's weapon, thrown weapon and magic are enchanted with Bloodrage, allowing him to have a chance that his next attack will deal 200% more damage, but would also make him lose 30% of damage dealt in health (10% for Naginata and Ronin's Dadao). *'Rejuvenation:' Shadow's armour and helm are enchanted with Rejuvenation, allowing him to have a chance to regenerate 3% of his health for 5 seconds after being hit. This effect can stack up to 2 times if Shadow gets hit in the head and body in quick succession for a potential of him to regenerate 6% of his health for 5 seconds instead. *'Damage Absorption:' Shadow's armour and helm are enchanted with Damage Absorption, allowing him to have a chance to absorb all damage dealt to his body or head by a single strike. *'Lifesteal:' Shadow's weapon, thrown weapon and magic are enchanted with Lifesteal, allowing him to have a chance on every successful hit to replenish his health by 250% of the damage dealt to the enemy by weapons and thrown weapons, and by 100% of damage dealt to the enemy by magic. *'Bleeding:' Shadow's weapon, thrown weapon and magic are enchanted with Bleeding, allowing him to have a chance that the enemy will start to lose 6% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit by weapons and thrown weapons, and 3.4% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit by magic. This effect can stack up to 3 times if Shadow hits the opponent with his weapon, throwing weapon and magic in quick succsession for a potential of the opponent to lose 15.4% health per second over 5 seconds instead. *'Enfeeble:' Shadow's weapon, thrown weapon and magic are enchanted with Enfeeble, allowing him to have a chance to weaken your enemy's attacks by 75% for 10 seconds after a successful hit. This effect can stack up to 3 times if Shadow hits the opponent with his weapon, throwing weapon and magic in quick succsession for a potential of weakening the opponent's attack damage by 225% for 10 seconds after successful hits instead. Note that this is not be confused as the same thing as the Enfeeble enchantment. Even though they share the same effects with slight differences, they are considered as two separate debuffs, and thus they can overstack on top of each other for a potential of Shadow reducing the enemy's attack damage by 450%. *'Frenzy:' Shadow's weapon, thrown weapon, magic, helm and armour are enchanted with Frenzy, allowing him to have a chance to increase his melee damage by 150% for 5 seconds after a successful hit or taking a hit. This effect can stack up to 5 times if Shadow hits the opponent with all of his weapon types and gets hit in the body and head in quick succsession for a potential of increasing his melee attack damage by 750% for 5 seconds instead. *'Stun:' Shadow's weapon, thrown weapon and magic are enchanted with Stun, allowing him to have a chance to stun his enemy for 5 seconds after a successful hit. *'Time Bomb:' Shadow's weapon, thrown weapon and magic are enchanted with Time Bomb, allowing him to have a chance to set a delayed explosive on the opponent, which will detonate and deal damage after 2 seconds, sending the opponent flying in the air. This effect can stack up to 2 times if Lynx hits the opponent with both his claws and throwing weapons in quick succsession for a potential of the bombs attached on the opponent to detonate quickly one after the other, sending the opponent flying even higher in the air. *'Regeneration:' Shadow's armour and helm are enchanted with Regeneration, allowing him to have a chance to regenerate 4.5% of his health for 5 seconds after being hit. This effect can stack up to 2 times if Shadow gets hit in the head and body in quick succession for a potential of him to regenerate 6% of his health for 5 seconds instead. This enchantment does overstack with Rejuvenation. *'Shielding:' Shadow's armour and helm are enchanted with Shielding, allowing him to have a chance to reduce incoming damage by 75% for 7 seconds after being hit. This effect can stack up to 2 times if Shadow gets hit in the head and body in quick succession for a potential of him to reduce incoming damage by 150% for 7 seconds instead. *'Damage Return:' Shadow's armour and helm are enchanted with Damage Return, allowing him to have a chance that his enemy will take 85% of damage dealt to him every hit. Mythical Recipes *'Tempest Rage:' Shadow's equipment is enchanted with Tempest Rage. Every successful hit gives a chance to grow a blue swirling aura around Shadow that can stack up to four times. When in full glow, the next unblocked hit will deal 350% more damage and knock the foe a great distance away. However, taking hits will give a high chance to reduce aura stacks. *'Typhoon of Spirits:' Shadow's equipment is enchanted with Typhoon of Spirits. Every successful hit gives a chance to grow a yellow shield-like aura around Shadow that can stack up to three times. When in full glow, any unblocked hit taken by Shadow will cause the enemy to take damage by 300% of the damage dealt. However, taking hits when not in full stack will give a high chance to reduce aura stacks. |-| Shadow Mind= *'Prepared Strike:' First hit to the enemy during the first 4 seconds of the fight deals more damage. *'Discharge:' A chance to reduce the enemy's Shadow Energy by 100% of his inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge:' A chance to gain Shadow Energy equal to a percentage of his attack damage. *'Interference:' A chance to forbid the enemy from blocking his attacks for 4 seconds if he hits them *'Time Bomb:' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of Shadow's inflicted damage dealt. Gallery Shadow Fight 2 - Official Intro Cinematic| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Perception Users Category:Fate Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Water Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Metal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Blood Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Rage Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Preparation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sai Users Category:Tonfa Users Category:Staff Users Category:Hook Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Spear Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Axe Users Category:Claw Users Category:Fan Users Category:Mace Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Trident Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Gun Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Broom Users Category:Cane Users Category:Whip Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Dart Users Category:Needle Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Geniuses Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Possession Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:BFR Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Space Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Portal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Shadow Fight (Verse) Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2